Run
by LuvPurple99
Summary: The four girls have to make quick decisions when drama comes their way. Oneshot. Yes, it was a dream.


**A/N:** So this oneshot is going to sound very weird… To be honest, it was in my dream last night haha. I could see this being in one of the books (it was SO creepy… I woke up with my heart pounding!) Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_. The characters and the books belong to their author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen. If you read it in the books, it isn't mine. I am not doing this for money, just for fun and practice. So please don't sue me.

**Run**

Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna stood in a circle in the front yard of Aria's house. It was nine o'clock at night. A pile of duffel bags, sleeping bags, and other various items lay inside the circle between the four girls. Each was on edge, nervous, and scared.

"What are we going to do?" Emily asked nervously, her arms crossed over her chest.

"We have to leave. They think we killed her. And you saw A's text. We know too much," Aria answered. Silence filled the night around them, until they heard the tell-tale sounds of a police siren, headed their way. They four girls turned around and faced the street, suddenly blinded by the flashing blue and red lights. And they weren't surprised when none other than Officer Daren Wilden stepped out of the front seat, as four other cars pulled up to the curb. But they weren't police cars.

It was their parents.

The girls stiffened up, their first instinct to run. After all, they were pretty sure Jason and Wilden killed Ali.

"Stay right where you are!" Wilden yelled across the lawn. The girls obeyed, but not happily. Each set of parents made their way over to the four, unhappy expressions on their faces. Ashley Marin, Hanna's mother, was the first to speak up.

"Hanna, Officer Wilden just informed us of something very incredible, and I hope to God it isn't true," she said, her voice stern and short. Hanna's blank expression was mocked by each of the other girls.

"Girls, I'm taking you into the station. We have hard evidence that you killed your friend Alison," Wilden informed them. The shocked expressions on each of the girls' faces was mistaken for guilt.

"I'm going to need you to put your hands behind your back cooperate," Wilden continued. Aria looked helplessly over to her mother.

"Ella, please. We didn't do it! Can't you talk to him?" she pleaded. The parents conversed with Officer Wilden off to the side. Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily took this chance to make a break for it. They grabbed what they could and broke out into a sprint into the distance.

"WE GOT RUNNERS!" Wilden called into his walkie talkie. "SEND BACK UP NOW!" He sprinted after the girls. They tried to lose him, but he was pretty fast. They ran through sprinklers and trees, and finally didn't see him behind them. They hid in a large bush until he passed. They finally let out their breath after they were certain he was gone.

But someone else was in the bush with them. It was a girl with blonde hair and a heart-shaped face.

"_Alison_?" they each said in unison.

"Go to the shack," Ali replied. Then she left just as quickly and quietly she had come. Was that really Alison they had seen? But they didn't have time to think. The only shack they knew was the abandoned one on the edge of town.

After making their way inside, they were aware they had been followed. Wilden and the parents had showed up.

"We're innocent! Why would we kill Alison?" Spencer pleaded. Wilden heard beeping from somewhere nearby. He opened a closet. It was filled with surveillance equipment, which clearly didn't belong to either of the girls.

"Fine. You're off the hook," he said, and waited for the parents to file out of the shack, then leaned close to the girls. "But you're not crossed off my suspect list. Not yet." He turned away and exited the house.

Some of the stuff from their bags had come loose, and as they were packing it back up, they had the distinct sense that they weren't alone. But whoever was there wasn't alive.

It was now 10 o'clock at night, and pitch black, except for one or two lamps on the ground floor of the shack. Looking upstairs from the staircase, they saw it was dark and creepy, like a horror movie. Each thought the same thing, but only one was brave enough to voice it.

"Do you think Ian's dead body is up there?" Aria asked. Each cringed at the thought of A stashing the body in an old shack and leaving it there.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't go up there if I had a bulletproof suit, a ten foot pole, and a gas mask," Hanna said, implying something none of them wanted to think about. They decided to let the thought go and return home.

They had had enough A drama for one day.

**A/N: **So, yeah. Crazy dream right? I have really vivid dreams, it's insane. And yes this all happened in it. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

-LP99


End file.
